brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 40000 - 49999
40000 sets * 40000 LEGO Cool Santa Set * 40001 LEGO Santa Claus * 40002 LEGO X-mas Tree * 40003 LEGO Snowman * 40004 Heart * 40005 Easter Bunny * 40008 Snowman Building Set * 40009 Holiday Building Set * 40010 Santa with Sleigh Building Set * 40011 Turkey * 40012 Halloween Pumpkin Pack * 40013 Ghost * 40014 Bat * 40015 Heart Book * 40016 Valentine Letter Set * 40017 Easter Basket * 40018 Easter Bunny * 40019 Brickley the Sea Serpent * 40020 Halloween Set * 40021 Spider Set * 40022 Mini Santa Set * 40023 Holiday Stocking * 40024 Christmas Tree * 40025 New York Taxi * 40026 Statue of Liberty * 40027 Christmas Candle * 40028 Mini Hogwarts Express * 40029 Valentine’s Day Box * 40030 Duck with Ducklings * 40031 Bunny and Chick * 40032 LEGO Witch * 40033 Turkey * 40034 LEGO Christmas Train * 40035 Rocking Horse * 40036 Cobra * 40037 Hockey Player * 40038 Worm and Earth * 40039 Tulip * 40040 Olympic Torch * 40041 Moose * 40042 Cat * 40043 Duck * 40044 Lawnmower * 40045 Shark * 40046 Pilgrim * 40047 Owl * 40048 Birthday Cake * 40049 Mini Sopwith Camel * 40050 Mini BMW * 40051 Valentine's Day Heart Box * 40052 Springtime Scene * 40053 Easter Bunny w/Basket * 40054 Summer Scene * 40055 Halloween Pumpkin * 40056 Thanksgiving Feast * 40057 Fall Scene * 40058 Decorating the Tree * 40059 Santa Sleigh * 40061 Penguins and igloo * 40062 Log Cabin * 40063 Sea Turtle * 40064 Lamb * 40065 Kingfisher * 40066 Fisherman * 40067 Crab * 40068 Flamingo * 40069 Pirate * 40070 Witch * 40071 Lawn Mower * 40072 Rocking Horse * 40073 Panda * 40074 * 40076 Zombie Car * 40077 Geoffrey * 40078 Hot Dog Cart * 40079 Mini VW T1 Camper Van * 40080 Pencil Holder * 40081 LEGOLAND Florida Photo Frame * 40082 Christmas Tree Stand * 40083 Holiday Set * 40084 Accessory Pack * 40085 Valentine * 40086 Easter * 40090 Halloween Bat * 40091 Thanksgiving Turkey * 40092 Reindeer * 40093 Snowman * 40094 Snowplough * 40095 Micro Manager * 40096 Enchanted Tree * 40097 Helicopter * 40098 Dragon * 40099 Jet Ski * 40100 Beach Van * 40101 Monkey * 40102 Racing Plane * 40103 Rocket * 40104 Frankenstein's Monster * 40105 Gingerbread House * 40106 Elves' Workshop * 40107 Ice Skating * 40108 Balloon Cart * 40109 Mini MINI Cooper * 40110 City Coin Bank * 40112 Model Catwalk * 40114 Buildable Jewellery Box * 40115 LEGOLAND Entrance with Family * 40116 Hero Factory Hero Minimodel * 40117 Villains Minimodel * 40118 Buildable Brick Box 2x2 * 40120 Valentine's Day Dinner * 40121 Painting Easter Eggs * 40122 Trick or Treat * 40123 Thanksgiving Feast * 40124 Winter Fun * 40125 Santa's Visit * 40126 Alien * 40127 Space Shuttle * 40128 Robot * 40129 UFO * 40130 Koala * 40131 Parrot * 40132 Whale * 40133 Kangaroo * 40134 Diver * 40135 Anglerfish * 40136 Shark * 40137 Submarine * 40138 Christmas Train * 40139 Gingerbread House * 40140 Flower Wagon * 40141 Bricktober Hotel * 40142 Bricktober Train Station * 40143 Bricktober Bakery * 40144 Bricktober Toys"R"Us Store * 40145 LEGO Brand Retail Store * 40146 Aircraft * 40148 Lunar New Year 2015 * 40153 Birthday Table Decoration * 40154 Pencil Pot * 40155 Piggy Coin Bank * 40156 Butterfly Organizer * 40158 Pirates Chess Set * 40190 Ferrari F138 * 40191 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta * 40192 Ferrari 250 GTO * 40193 Ferrari 512 S * 40194 Finish Line & Podium * 40195 Shell Station * 40196 Shell Tanker * 40201 Valentines Cupid Dog * 40202 Easter Chick * 40207 Monkey * 40208 Polar Bear * 40209 Snowmobile * 40210 Bunny * 40211 Bee * 40212 Hedgehog * 40221 Fountain * 40707 Clikits Cat Sports Bag (Small) 41000 sets * 41000 Jetski * 41001 Magician * 41002 Karate * 41003 Foal * 41004 Practice Stage * 41005 Heartlake High * 41006 Downtown Bakery * 41007 Pet Parlor * 41008 Pool * 41009 Andrea's Bedroom * 41010 Olivia's Beach Buggy * 41011 Soccer * 41012 Model Catwalk * 41013 Car * 41015 Dolphin Cruiser * 41016 Friends Advent Calendar * 41017 Squirrel * 41018 Cat * 41019 Turtle * 41020 Hedgehog * 41021 Poodle * 41022 Bunny * 41023 Fawn's Forest * 41024 Parrot's Pearch * 41025 Puppy's Playhouse * 41026 Sunshine Harvest * 41027 Mia's Lemonade Stand * 41028 Emma's Lifeguard Post * 41029 Stephanie's Newborn Lamb * 41030 Olivia's Ice Cream Bike * 41031 Andrea's Mountain Hut * 41032 First Aid Jungle Bike * 41033 Jungle Falls Rescue * 41034 Summer Caravan * 41035 Heartlake Juice Bar * 41036 Jungle Bridge Rescue * 41037 Stephanie's Beach House * 41038 Jungle Rescue Base * 41039 Sunshine Ranch * 41040 Friends Advent Calendar * 41041 Turtle's Little Paradise * 41042 Tiger's Beautiful Temple * 41043 Penguin's Playground * 41044 Macaw's Fountain * 41045 Orangutan's Banana Tree * 41046 Brown Bear's River * 41047 Seal's Little Rock * 41048 Lion Cub's Savanna * 41049 Panda's Bamboo * 41050 Ariel's Amazing Treasures * 41051 Merida's Highland Games * 41052 Ariel's Magical Kiss * 41053 Cinderella's Dream Carriage * 41054 Rapunzel's Creativity Tower * 41055 Cinderella's Castle Romance * 41056 Heartlake News Van * 41057 Heartlake Horse Show * 41058 Heartlake Shopping Mall * 41059 Jungle Tree House * 41060 Aurora's Royal Bedroom * 41061 Jasmine's Exotic Adventure * 41062 Elsa's Sparkling Ice Castle * 41063 Ariel's Undersea Palace * 41066 Anna & Kristoff's Sleigh Adventure * 41068 Arendelle Castle Celebration * 41069 Treasure's Day at the Pool * 41071 Aira's Creative Workshop * 41072 Naida's Spa Secret * 41073 Naida's Adventure Ship * 41074 Azari and the Magical Bakery * 41075 The Elves' Treetop Hideaway * 41076 Farran and the Crystal Hollow * 41077 Aira’s Pegasus Sleigh * 41078 Skyra’s Mysterious Sky Castle * 41085 Animal Care Clinic * 41086 Vet Ambulance * 41087 Bunny & Babies * 41088 Puppy Training * 41089 Little Foal * 41090 Olivia's Garden Pool * 41091 Mia's Roadster * 41092 Stephanie's Pizzeria * 41093 Heartlake Hair Salon * 41094 Heartlake Lighthouse * 41095 Emma's House * 41097 Heartlake Hot Air Balloon * 41098 Emma’s Tourist Kiosk * 41099 Heartlake Skate Park * 41100 Heartlake Private Jet * 41101 Heartlake Grand Hotel * 41102 Friends Advent Calendar * 41103 Pop Star Recording Studio * 41104 Pop Star Dressing Room * 41105 Pop Star Show Stage * 41106 Pop Star Tour Bus * 41107 Pop Star Limo * 41108 Heartlake Food Market * 41109 Heartlake Airport * 41110 Birthday Party * 41111 Party Train * 41112 Party Cakes * 41113 Party Gift Shop * 41114 Party Styling * 41115 Emma’s Creative Workshop * 41116 Olivia’s Exploration Car * 41117 Pop Star TV Studio * 41118 Heartlake Supermarket * 41119 Heartlake Cupcake Café * 41120 Adventure Camp Archery * 41121 Adventure Camp Rafting * 41122 Adventure Camp Tree House * 41135 Livi’s Pop Star House * 41171 Emily Jones & the Baby Wind Dragon * 41172 The Water Dragon Adventure * 41173 Elvendale School of Dragons * 41174 The Starlight Inn * 41175 Fire Dragon's Lava Cave * 41176 The Secret Market Place * 41500 Flain * 41501 Vulk * 41502 Zorch * 41503 Krader * 41504 Seismo * 41505 Shuff * 41506 Teslo * 41507 Zaptor * 41508 Volectro * 41509 Slumbo * 41510 Lunk * 41511 Flurr * 41512 Chomly * 41513 Gobba * 41514 Jawg * 41515 Kraw * 41516 Tentro * 41517 Balk * 41518 Glomp * 41519 Glurt * 41520 Torts * 41521 Footi * 41522 Scorpi * 41523 Hoogi * 41524 Mesmo * 41525 Magnifo * 41526 Wizwuz * 41527 Rokit * 41528 Niksput * 41529 Nurp-Naut * 41530 Meltus * 41531 Flamzer * 41532 Burnard * 41533 Globert * 41534 Vampos * 41535 Boogly * 41536 Gox * 41537 Jinky * 41538 Kamzo * 41539 Krog * 41540 Chilbo * 41541 Snoof * 41542 Spugg * 41543 Turg * 41544 Tungster * 41545 Kramm * 41546 Forx * 41547 Wuzzo * 41548 Dribbal * 41549 Gurggle * 41550 Slusho * 41551 Snax * 41552 Berp * 41553 Vaka-Waka * 41554 Kuffs * 41555 Busto * 41556 Tiketz * 41557 Camillot * 41558 Mixadel * 41559 Paladum * 41560 Jamzy * 41561 Tapsy * 41562 Trumpsy * 41563 Splasho * 41585 Batman * 41586 Batgirl * 41587 Robin * 41588 The Joker * 41589 Captain America * 41590 Iron Man * 41591 Black Widow * 41592 The Hulk * 41999 4x4 Crawler Exclusive Edition 42000 sets * 42000 F1 car * 42001 Mini Off-Roader * 42002 Hovercraft * 42004 Mini Backhoe * 42005 Monster Truck * 42006 Excavator * 42007 Moto-cross Bike * 42008 Service Truck * 42009 Mobile Crane MK II * 42010 Action Race-Buggy * 42011 Action Racing Car * 42020 Twin-Rotor Helicopter * 42021 Snowmobile * 42022 Hot Rod * 42023 Construction Crew * 42024 Container Truck * 42025 Cargo Plane * 42026 Black Champion Racer * 42027 Desert Racer * 42028 Bulldozer * 42029 Customized Pick up Truck * 42030 Front Loader * 42031 Cherry Picker * 42032 Compact Tracked Loader * 42033 Record Breaker * 42034 Quad Bike * 42035 Mining Truck * 42036 Street Motorcycle * 42037 Formula Off-Roader * 42038 Arctic Truck * 42039 24 Hours Race Car 44000 sets * 44000 Furno XL * 44001 Pyrox * 44002 Rocka * 44003 Scarox * 44004 Bulk * 44005 Bruizer * 44006 Breez * 44007 Ogrum * 44008 Surge * 44009 Dragon Bolt * 44010 Stormer * 44011 Frost Beast * 44012 Evo * 44013 Aquagon * 44014 Jet Rocka * 44015 Evo Walker * 44016 Jaw Beast vs. Stormer * 44017 Stormer Freeze Machine * 44018 Furno Jet Machine * 44019 Rocka Stealth Machine * 44020 Flyer Beast vs. Breez * 44021 Splitter Beast vs. Furno & Evo * 44022 Evo XL Machine * 44023 Rocka Crawler * 44024 Tunneler Beast vs. Surge * 44025 Bulk Drill Machine * 44026 Crystal Beast vs. Bulk * 44027 Breez Flea Machine * 44028 Surge & Rocka Combat Machine * 44029 Queen Beast vs. Furno, Evo & Stormer 45000 sets * 45500 EV3 Intelligent Brick * 45501 DC Rechargeable Battery * 45502 EV3 Large Servo Motor * 45503 EV3 Medium Servo Motor * 45504 EV3 Ultrasonic Sensor * 45505 EV3 Gyro Sensor * 45506 EV3 Colour Sensor * 45507 EV3 Touch Sensor * 45508 EV3 Infrared Beacon * 45509 EV3 Infrared Sensor * 45514 Cable Pack * 45515 Bluetooth Dongle * 45516 WiFi Dongle * 45517 Transformer 10V DC * 45544 Education EV3 Core Set * 45560 Education EV3 Expansion Set * 45570 Space Challenge Set 49000 sets * 49784 Project Case Category:Set lists Category:40000 sets